1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mounting for a closure mechanism of a door. In particular, the present invention relates to an electric door mounting to be built onto entrance doors with closure systems, which are locked and unlocked for example with the aid of a profile cylinder lock.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
It is already known to employ door mountings for bolting closure systems at entrance doors. In particular, various electrically locking door mountings are known to be built at entrance doors in this regard, which electrically locking door mountings lock and unlock the closure mechanism of the entrance door with the aid of an electromagnetic coupling, in order to prevent unauthorized access through the entrance door. It is however common to these known door mountings that both the electronic part as well as the mechanical part of the electrically locking and unlocking door mounting are constructed highly complicated and exhibit a multitude of details. Not only the production costs of the door mounting are high based on these features, but the door mounting can only be assembled and mounted with a relatively high expenditure.
A door mounting with the features of the preamble of claim 1 is known in this regard for example from the German printed patent document DE 35 37 785 A1. The door mounting includes a closure mechanism, wherein the closure mechanism can be unlocked based on a corresponding code entry with the aid of a card or of keypad. In case a corresponding adjustment signal is present, then an anchor is attracted and pulled with the aid of an electromagnet and of a permanent magnet against the spring force of compression spring, whereby an angle lever, resting at the spring rocker, is swivelled. The pressure point between the angle lever and the spring rocker is changed based on the swivelling of the angle lever, which leads to a shifting of a coupling sleeve against the force of a compression spring, such that the closure mechanism is unlocked. The latch of the door can be opened by rotating a door actuation knob, wherein in this case a corresponding voltage pulse is applied in the following to the electromagnet, such that the anchor is lifted, the angle lever is correspondingly swivelled by the spring rocker, and the coupling bush is moved again into the decoupled position. The closure mechanism is thereby again locked. Furthermore, this printed document proposes to monitor a lock actuation of the closure mechanism after the unlocking of the closure mechanism with the aid of a time control, such that after termination of a certain time interval the electromagnet is activated analogous to the previously described procedure in order to lock the closure mechanism. It can be recognized from the above description that this door mounting or, respectively, its closure mechanism again are constructed in a relatively complicated way.